times change
by dolankatie31
Summary: I have wrote a fanfic with supernatrual insperation and yeah its good so read it. its about a foster girl who doesn't know her true abitlity or family. it's not stupid or anything so please try and read it and if you don't like it then you can stop reading and don't rate xx thanks


**CHAPTER THREE **

The girls walked for hours till they came to a house which looked like it had been burnt down for centres but it was good enough for these girls,

"You ok with this place**" **

"I think we can make it a home**" **She chuckled.

As they walked up Maxine pushed Charley back gently

"Stay behind me**" **Maxine says in a more serious tone

"I would have anyway**" **Charley says sarcastic

Maxine walked gently step by step but the second she trod on the first wooden step, her foot went right though, she had to put her sleeve in her mouth to stop herself from screaming as the wood scraped her leg whispering every swear-word under her breath,

"Stay here, its ok..ay**"** Maxine says in agony

"I'm fi..ne**" **as she takes her foot out of the wood.

They both stood up straight and brave to enter the crocked house, Maxine slowly opened the door with her hand secretly tucked under her shirt ready to take out the knife until Charley found I and grab her hand

"I'm a little bit scared, are you**"**

"A little..**" **After a look at Charley, she changed her sentence

"No, no just stay behind me and you will be fine**" **Reassuring her, she chuckled in knowing what I had done.

Maxine walking In slowly as the floor cracked and creaked, there was a big open hallway and directly in front of the door and across the hallway was a staircase, they did not go upstairs they went to the right, which there was a big two door room,

"I think this is a lounge**" **Charley said knowing she was right, Maxine nodded

"okay lets just stay in here and we will try and get that fire started**"**

they nodded in knowing what to do.

Maxine woke up to Charley screaming, she opened her eyes to see a couple of men and some teenage boys,

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my house**"**

the man that had spoke had Charley with a knife to her neck

"Okay, just please put her down okay, you don't want no blood on these floors do you**"**

Charley screamed

"Too late, now tell me what you are doing in my house before I break this girls neck**"**

she screamed again

"Okay we are homeless and we found this house thinking no-one lived here and we are really sorry but can we just go and we can carry on our days**"**

"So no-one will miss you'a**" **He laughed and that was it she was on the floor in silence and Maxine shocked to see and let that happen

"now get out**" **the man shouted angrily.

He grabbed her by the hair but a man stopped him and told how she could be in use for them and then he dragged her to a room which a couple of men followed, he threw her in and she looked at the bright doorway which was soon replaced by a man and at that moment she knew what was going to happen and it did he grabbed both of her wrists with his hands and in the room there were ropes built in with the wall which he tied her hands to though Maxine did fight back with punches and kicks as hard as she could but it was to late her hands were tied and that was it he slapped her round the face multiple times till she did not struggle no more and he unclothed her slowly with her holding in her cry with small wines known then, she screamed when he kissed her while raping her.

It seemed like hours before there was a knock at the door then a big bang like it had been kicked down, several gun shots were fired, the man who was with her was frightened but did not let go of her with one hand on her arm and the other hand on her leg squeezing every time there was a shot and there was a shot every second.

A few minuets went past without a shot so whoever had come, had been defeated she cried and screamed but the man covered her mouth then the door came flying over the room and a shot was fired and the man over Maxine was dead he feel down still over Maxine and she looked up with a thousand tears in her eyes, and stood in the doorway was Dean Winchester she tried to cover herself up by lifting her legs from under the man and crying at the same time.

Dean came suddenly to lift the man of her,

"Thank you so much**"**

"Shush, now your safe now**"** He said while un-tieing her arms and legs.

Walking out the door while carrying Maxine, with her looking around to see if Charley was there but there was no sine of her,

"is it okay if I put you down for a minute I need to open the door**"**

Maxine nodded her head, as he put her down a tear fall from her eye and she covered her eyes as he opened the door, he picked her up again and took her to the car.

And there sitting next to her was little Charley sitting happily with a slight cut on her throat she looked at Maxine and hugged her saying I missed you.

Dean and Sam got in the car then said they needed to stop for gas.

As they pulled up at the station Dean stupidly left the keys in the car as Same went to pay and Dean fill the car up, he had finished filling the car and went to meet Sam to talk.

Maxine slowly climbed into the front seat and twisted the keys as fast as she could, the car turned on instantly with Dean and Sam turning around she reversed and drove off,

"This is a lesson called trying to survive**" **With Maxine smiling

"Don't you dare break my car**" **Dean shouted

"We saved you"Sam added

"I'll call you a taxi**" **Maxine laughed

however Dean broke into some other car and drove to catch them up until they heard police sirens who went past them rather quickly and Dean hopping it was to catch them,

"She better not of broke my car**" **Dean says with concern

"Wait isn't that your car**"**

"Yeah, alright I'm pulling over**"**

they pulled over to see Maxine in the front and Charley in the passenger seat

"What's the problem officer**"**

"How old are you young ladies**"**

"I'm 18 and this little one is 6**" **Maxine looks at Charley and back to the officer while tucking her hair behind her ear

"Girls, sorry officer She's a little pick pocketer**"**

"theses your girls**" **the officer looks at Dean then the Girls

"I don't know this man**"**Maxine says acting confused

the officer looks at Dean terribly with disgust

"No she's not mine she's my dads**"**

"Excuse me I'm nobodies**" **

both the officer and Dean look at Maxine at the same time,

"Will you young ladies just step out the car for a moment**"**

Maxine nodded and climbed out of the car, squeezed past Dean and walked round to collect Charley.

"Sorry miss but have you been crying**"**

"Yes because this man hurt her and I thought he killed her but she survived with a little cut**" **She showed Charley's neck

the man instantly grabbed Dean and put his hands on the boot of the car,

"Hey hey, I'm not the man that hurt them**" **Dean seeing his apology then straightening back up again and looking at the officer in light disgust,

"Sorry**" **The officer apologises once more.

"Do you know the names of your parents**"**

"um.. yes I do but only my father and I can't contacted him, she (my foster mother) told me to never to go looking for him or anyone under the name.

His names John Winchester**"**

"I'm sorry what, John Winchester**"**Dean shouted in surprise

"yeah do you know him**"**

"um yeah he's kinda our dad**"**

"Shit... its always the cute ones... so your my brothers**"**

"Dad never told us about having a tramp monster for a child**"**

"offensive and he throw me away**"**

"Okay, so are you two men taking these Girls home or not**" **The officer says getting back to the point

"Well I'm not going into a foster home nor is this little cute button nose kid so fuck it, its up to you**" **Maxine hoping Dean and Sam would let them both in

"Com'on then, give.. me.. the keys**" **Dean says in a friendly way

Maxine took the keys out then past the keys but did not let go

"Give me, give...me the keys**" **Dean more serious

"What its a nice car**"** Maxine letting the keys go

"No its my car**" **Dean laying down the rules of (the) his car

"Fine, your car**"**.

While the officer walks away Dean points his finger says

"Don't ever touch my car your lucky this police man's here saving your ass**"**

The police man turns in confusion

"Ha, you know kids, always getting into trouble**" **With Dean patting Maxine on the head and her pushing the hand away as she whispers

"No**"**

The man nodded.

"**Al-right** I'll leave it here but put your bitch on a leash next time**" **the police man laughed with Maxine getting angry and ready to attack, she jumped to knock him on the back of the head but Dean caught her

"wow, you can't attack police officers now**"**

"He has a fucking nerve**" **Maxine still annoyed at the man

"Why you would be a cute Jack Russell**" **The boys laughed.

With one look from Maxine the conversation ended as she garbed Charley hand and climbed into the car,

"You boys coming**"**

Dean gave them the hand up but Sam pulled him back

"So are we baby sitting now**" **Sam said with a bit of sarcasm and anger even confusion, Dean could tell that Sam was uncomfortable with taking the girls home,

"What are we suppose to leave our sister here**"**Dean says with confusion and trying seeing the obvious

"Oh your don't really believe her do you**"**Sam chuckles not believing in Deans big heart

"Yes I do, how would she know our dad**"**Dean still sticking up for the girls

"What, you mean John **our** dad, you know the one we are trying to find**" **continuing with hope that Dean sees the reality that Sam sees

Dean looks with anger reminding Sam that he knows the situation.

Dean pleaded for Sam to give the girl a chance, they both get into the car with questions running through their mind.

It was silent on the way home however, Maxine tried to break the silence as she noticed the men ignoring each other

"So what do you guys do for a living**" **

"Same thing you do**"**Dean said having a quick look at Maxine and Charley

"Which is?**" **Sam turned to look then went back at looking out of his window then at Dean who was already looking at him with disgust, which ended the conversation and silence filled the car, like smoke in a burning building.

They pulled up to a house which looked old but anything was good enough for these girls, Dean and Sam got out the car with a disappointed look on both there faces, then Maxine and Charley, they stood holding hands then followed Dean as he walked, he opened the door and shouted

"**Bobby!"**

Maxine thinking "who the heck is Bobby" she accidentally whispered it

there was an answer they walked into what was thought to of been the living room and there was an old looking man sitting in a chair with a beer in his hand.

With Maxine looking around Bobby says with the first look at her

"Maxine, is that really you**" **with a surprised look on his face

"Yeeesss, are you my dad?**" **Maxine asked

Bobby laughed with Dean and Sam's shocked faces

"Wait, you know who he is... and you never told us**" **Said Sam with a disappointed and angry look on his face and so was Dean

"John told me not to and I thought she was dead**" **still chuckling to his shock

"Oh thanks now my own dad said I was dead**" **Maxine was getting upset with a fair tear in her eye which was soon gone with one blink

"Well, yeah, he thought a life like this for a girl was unreal**" **He said caring on his chuckle

"Oh really what else did he say**"**Maxine asked,

Bobby had realised that she was offended and stopped with his smile and chuckle but Maxine was not happy, she grabbed Charley hand and asked where the toilet was and they all replied with **"**down the hall the door right in front of you**"** at the same time,

she looked and walked down the small hall with Charley looking back at them.

They heard a door shut and they all looked at each other

"So you knew all along and you didn't want to tell us**" **Dean said with anger

"I forgot and as I said I thought she was dead**" **he whispered with anger

"So, Dean, where are they gonna stay and what about the little girl, they can't stay here, you do know that right?**"**Sam said once again, moaning on about the girls being there.

Both Bobby and Dean was shocked with what he had said and both argued at Sam at the same time, defending the right that there sister should stay

"fine, FINE, thank you so it looks like she's staying for a while so how the hell can we look after them and find dad because I'm sorry to say this but dad is our mane priority**".**

They all knew Sam was right and they knew what they had to do.

"So, who are we looking for?**"** Maxine said standing in the door way with Charley by her side, the men all turned with Sam's worried face and Deans I told you face and Bobby's caring face as normal

Dean said with pride** "**Tell us what you know**"**

"Grab a seat because your gonna be shocked**".**

She literally told them everything she had learnt in her...years of hunting them and about the salt and she had a tattoo just like the one Dean and Sam have on there chests but she had one on her arm.

She spoke of how many and what kind(s) of Demons she came across, She had said about meeting a woman who was possessed by a Demon,

"She said her name was Meg she was like a big sister to me**"**

"Wait Meg**"**

"Yeah... I'm guessing you know her, but you wont know her.

For one she's a demon and you hunt them and she's bossy and mean, she always told me I was exactly like her but she's a demon but she'll always be MY big sister**"**Maxine looking of into the memorise, Bobby, Dean and Sam with shocked faces once again.

"We have dealt with her before and yeah she's a handful**"**Dean says holding in his anger while Maxine laughs at knowing what she's like.

After a while, of talking for a long while, Charley was asking where they where getting food from, so Maxine took her to the front door

"We will be back soon**" **

And before anyone could say anything she was gone.

"There's something about her I don't like**" **Bobby says suspiciously

"Well if Meg dose say that she is like her and she has looked after her and taught her then she's gonna be like that**" **Bobby agreed with Dean.

Dean stretched up and walked over to the fridge, throw a bottle to Sam then at Bobby and sat back down to think and drink nice cold beer.

Walking across the forest there was silence and you could only the twigs that they strode upon that cracked, until a woman appeared out of nowhere and pushed Maxine up against a tree and started asking her wired questions.

Charley ran slowly back to the house with Maxine trying to distract her by trying to answer the questions,

"So, Maxine where have you been for a couple odd weeks, months, uh trying to run away from me. What was you thinking I am a demon I will always find you even if your mum or dad cant help you**"**

"You know my mum and dad?**"**

"No, don't try and change the subject**"**the woman said nervously in knowing what she had just said

"Yeah you know who my mum and dad is and you never fucking told me, all this time I looked up to you and you shoved it in my face**"**Maxine had tears in her eyes

Dean and Sam came running out with Charley well behind them

"Meg**" **Dean said with Sam and himself holding knifes in their hands

"Oh, hello boys, I was just teaching the little one here a life skill**"**

"Yeah and what's that**"**Dean said sarcastic

"To never trust anyone, you all should know that by now, I have taught you this your hole life**"**pointing at everyone and ending at Maxine.

Who was still pinned up against the wall

"You have been with these guys all this time**"**

"I don't care any more in what you think or any of you**"**

"I don't give a fuck any more you fucking whore**"**shouting a bit louder with no are in the world

"So you can quit the nice act and you, you've hated me being her**"**

"You want me to quit the nice act because I have been nice to all this long and all I've wanted to do is hand you in**"**Meg shouted

Maxine slapped her, Meg pinned her up on the tree and whispered in her ear then punched her in the gut and throw her to the floor and was gone in a blink.

With everyone staying still she came back again but was in front of Dean

"You boys have taken the only family I had left and you are gonna die for it**"**Meg said with tears down her face

but before Dean could stab her she was gone and the black cloud was no longer to be seen**.**

Dean ran over to Maxine and pulled her gently so that she was leaning on the tree.

"She knew all along and she never told me, I knew what she was like but I thought she was on my side**"**

"No she definitely liked you**"**Dean looked to Sam and back to Maxine

"I could even say she loves you, more then you love her**" **Dean said with surprise and truth

"I **loved** her... I don't feel anything for her any more**" **She was starting to believe what she had said.

Dean was getting tired and mad

"maybe she couldn't tell you like Bobby couldn't tell us**" **With an I am right face.

They picked each other up and went back in doors to get the keys and drive to get some fries and burgers, that was Deans and Maxine's favourite meal,

they all laughed together, like a real family and that's what split them up.

Again.

They where sitting like Sam and Charley next the the window and Dean and Maxine on the edge.

"I'm really happy I went with you, I now have a family**"**Charley said innocent and small, and that was it Maxine grabbed her jacket, food and drink

"I can't have a family**"**

She walked off when Dean grabbed her arm

"What do you mean by that**"**Sam more curious

"Every family I've been in, I either ruin or kill, and I don't want to hurt you**"**Maxine said with tears in her eyes

"But were not like other family's**"**Dean says trying to find a good enough reason for her to stay,

she tugged on her arm and walked away with her head down to the floor and her arm over her face like she was crying.

Dean however, just sat there with Sam and Charley giving him a bad look,

"What!. We will find her but after we eat this, I am not wasting food because little Maxy has got in a strop... fine lets go**"**Slamming his burger down but taking his drink.

Grabbing their jackets, Sam holding Charley's,

Dean looked back and at both and whispered 'okay' to himself.

"Sam are we going to find her**"**

"Yes of course we are, we hunt and find demons I think we can find one girl**" **Sam said while they both chuckled

"Yes but we are talking about a girl who wants revenge on a demon**"**She said honestly.

Sam stood up and went over to Dean and said what she just said,

Dean and Sam turned back**.**

"You are a smart little girl**"**

"Truly**"**her little eyes sparkle

"Lets go**" **Sam runs to take her hand and all run to the car, to speak more...

"Where would she go**"**Sam turns to Charley for an answer

"I know I'm good but I'm not that bloody good**."**shocked at what she said shecovered her mouth

"Being with Maxine really does pay off**"**

they all smiled but still thinking and worrying.

"however she may have gone to three places, one back to the house and two back too the old house or three back to her foster home**" **counting on her fingers as she says them**.**

"Okay lets try her old foster home first**"**Dean

"Where's that?**"**Sam asks.

They both still turn to Charley to find the answer, Charley gives them a shrug, they choose to go back to the house and hoping that Bobby would know.

20 minutes later they find themselves at the door of their house, they walked in with their faces thinking and scared for who ever she is going for and of her,

"What's happened**"**Bobby said getting up

"She's gone**"**Sam says with a sad look

Bobby looks around at everyone and realises who's gone.

"Do you know her foster home**"**Sam asks, Bobby thinking as he gets another beer.

Passing a beer to Dean and Sam rejecting one he says

"Um... I think I know the women who he gave her to**"**he grabs the phone and type in a number, Sam looks at Charley with a smile

"See, one step at a time**" **

"Hi is this Debby, yes thank you, you may no a girl called Maxine, yes and do you know how you found her, no she's not, I'm good friends with John and I'm here with Dean and Sam and I would just like to know, yes that would be lovely okay thank you, yes I know where that is, thanks see you soon**"**

"Right we are going to meet her at the foster home and speak to her**"**

they ran back to the car, Dean drove as fast as he could towards thedestination waiting nervously for what to come.


End file.
